Strain relief electrical cable connectors of this type are utilized to facilitate ready electrical connections for residential wiring including, but not limited to, the modular home and RV industries. These connectors may be used to connect cables in various manners including three and four wire straight-line and “T” configurations. The connectors facilitate plug-and-play electrical connection without use of a junction box and permit ready mating, disconnection and remating to accommodate various and changing electrical needs.
Whereas earlier test standards for these types of connectors permitted the use of terminals and required the cables to withstand a pull force of 20 pounds for 1 minute, more recent standards require the connector to withstand a 60 pound pull force for 5 minutes, without the assistance of terminals. It is also desirable to provide this increased retention force without the use of fasteners (screws or other fastening hardware) during installation.